


Oh, Brother

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Burt Hummel didn't know what to expect when meeting Kurt's boyfriend. He certainly didn't expect the brash, older man who kept hitting on his wife.Written for the Klaine Advent 2016 Prompt: Opportunity





	

Burt Hummel considered himself to be an open minded guy. He wasn't quick to judge people. He supported all the clubs and communities his son was part of. He never shot down new ideas on how to improve his shop.

When Kurt told him to keep an open mind while meeting his boyfriend, Burt didn't think he'd have a problem.

Well, that was until he met the guy. Suddenly Burt didn't he was as open minded as he previously thought.

Their trip started off well. Kurt picked him, Carole and Finn up from the airport with a large smile. While driving through the city, Kurt explained that Blaine offered them a place at his house. Hotels were expensive, and there was plenty of room for them and Blaine's own parents. Burt thought it’d be an excellent opportunity to get to know the man Kurt’s spoken so highly of.

Kurt let them put their stuff away before explaining that he’d be back in a couple of hours. Blaine was probably working upstairs, but he'd be down as soon as he finished his project. Apparently Blaine was the co-owner of some big record label.

( _You're dating that guy?!" Finn exclaimed as Kurt pulled up to the house._

_"Yes, but I'd prefer if you didn't ask him for celebrities’ numbers, Finn." Kurt responded before unlocking the gate._ )

A few minutes after Kurt left, a young man with dark hair walked down the stairs. "Hola Hudmels!" He said with a grin as he descended down the stairs.

The first thing Burt noticed about the young man was that he was shirtless. The second thing he noticed was that he had to be at least ten years older than Kurt. The third thing was that this man apparently did _not_ know how to greet his boyfriend's parents. 

The man who was dating his son should not be complementing his wife on her "rocking bod". That was just wrong.

"It would be my honour to take you on a tour around the house, Hudmels." Blaine said, not bothering to find a shirt. Burt couldn't help but glare. The guy had his own name tattooed to his chest. What kind of guy gets his own name tattooed to his chest?!

Burt followed Blaine as he walked around the house. The kid never tried to start conversation with any of them. Instead, he talked about himself constantly. How did Kurt put up with it all the time? 

"So, how long have you known Kurt?" Carole said once Blaine stopped talking.

"Oh, about four years now. We met at a showing of _Heathers_ downtown. Let me say that nothing turns him on more than Broadway." Blaine said with a wink. Burt felt like he was going to be sick.

"Did you do it on the first date?" Finn asked, flinching at the hit that came from his step-father.

"You think I'm that cheap? We waited 'till we'd been dating eight months to do anything." Burt suppressed his sigh of relief. "After that, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. He's a screamer, I'll tell you that."

Do you ever wish you could erase a moment from your memory? The moment Finn fist-bumped Blaine after that declaration was it for Burt.

Though the host was outlandish and lacked a filter, Burt couldn’t deny the house was nice. This kid was obviously successful. The furniture was new and the walls were decorated with awards and certificates. It was obvious that the homeowners had taste. Burt knew that Kurt probably had some say in how the house was decorated.

 “Kurt lives with you?” Burt asked.

“I don’t know if it’s official yet, but probably. Like half of his stuff is already here and he has a key.” Blaine said, shrugging. “I mean, we’ve been together for like four years now. I say that's pretty serious for a couple of college kids, right?”

Before Burt could respond, Blaine took Carole’s hand and led her to the room where they began. “I bet you’d be a fantastic dancer, Mrs. Hummel-Hudson. Dance with me.”

Burt wasn’t pleased. Didn’t Kurt say this guy was gay? If he was, why was he flirting so much with his wife? And why weren’t Carole and Finn disturbed by this?!

~*~

Kurt walked through the back door and sighed. Now that he and Isabelle solved the issues for the January issue for Vogue, he was officially on vacation. He couldn’t wait to spend the holidays with his boyfriend and their families.

He dropped his bag off in his office before going to change. He stopped outside of Blaine’s room when he heard talking. Slowly, he opened the door and found his boyfriend stuck on a work call.

“No Wes, reschedule Taylor for the tenth. I know she wants to get her recordings done as soon as possible, but it’s Christmas. I can’t come in until the fourth and David’s out 'till the sixth.” Blaine muttered into the phone. Kurt walked over and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Blaine smiled and leaned back into his boyfriend’s embrace. “Yeah yeah, happy holidays to you and your sisters too. I’ll talk to you later.” Blaine hung up and turned his seat around. Kurt didn’t hesitate to sit in his lap.

“Hello beautiful,” Blaine said before kissing Kurt’s neck. “How was your meeting with Isabelle?”

“It was great. We finished the January issue and I’m off until the fourth.” Kurt ran a hand through Blaine’s ungelled hair, “I’m surprised you aren’t downstairs with my family.”

Blaine frowned, staring up at Kurt. “You told me they flew in tomorrow.”

Kurt’s hand stopped. “No, I told you the twenty-first,” he said slowly. 

Blaine’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know they were here,” he whispered.

“But if we’re up here, then who’s playing music downstairs?”

Three seconds later, both men were running out of the room.

~*~

“Cooper what the hell are you doing?!”

Burt looked up to see Kurt and another young man running down the stairs. Kurt was red in a way that could only mean rage. The other just looked extremely embarrassed.

Well, at least this one was wearing a shirt, even if that shirt was unbuttoned a little too low for comfort. (And, okay was that a K on his chest? Did he have Kurt’s name tattooed onto his body?! Did that mean Kurt had a tattoo too?!?)

“Guys, relax. I was just having a little fun! Your family is lovely, Kurt,” Blaine said. “Also, Blaine, you forgot to run the washer yesterday so I don’t have any shirts to wear. You're welcome."

Burt’s jaw dropped open. If the man standing next to Kurt was Blaine, then who was…

Carole took her husband's arm and pulled him to the side. “Honey, you didn't know? That’s Cooper Anderson, Blaine’s older brother. He’s on one of the soap operas I watch,” she said with a smile. 

“Yeah Burt, that wasn’t Blaine. Haven’t you seen the pictures on Kurt’s Instagram?” Finn seconded, taking a bite out of the snack laid out for them.

A loud clap startled Burt as Finn laughed. “Well, that’s my cue to leave. Blaine, I’ll be at Jessica’s place until Christmas. It was so nice to meet you Carole, Finn.” Cooper said, shaking Finn’s hand and kissing Carole’s cheek. “Burt, you raised a fine young man. Just make sure to wear ear plugs tonight.” With that, Cooper left with a spring in his step and a smile.

Burt looked over at the two boys. Kurt looked like he was suppressing the urge to run after Cooper. Blaine looked like he wanted to crawl into a corner. Burt was glad to see that someone in the Anderson family had some boundaries.

“That’s my older brother. He’s an actor. He uses every opportunity he can to improve his acting skills.” Blaine rambled.  Burt nodded, taking in the blush that spread across both boys’ cheeks.

“Why don’t we show you around?” Kurt asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Burt nodded, “Yeah, that’d be a good idea.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie "Why Him". I couldn't see Blaine acting like anything less than a gentleman, but I think Cooper would totally do something like this. (In case it isn't clear, Cooper is referred to as Blaine until Burt finds out who Blaine actually is).


End file.
